Damage Of That Boy
by Droppopcandy 2
Summary: May finally set off in her journey and Max come along with her . when Jirachi goes missing they meet up with Ash and Brock to go and save Jirachi but May start to fall in love with Ash and Ash start to fall in love with May but Drew fall in love with her too who will May choose Ash or Drew ? find out on there journey to find Jirachi .
1. Chapter 1

Damage Of That Boy

Chapter 1 Loved By Affection

 _ **Max P.o.v**_

" Max I'm leaving to go on my journey " " okay " I said as I was looking at mom cook

" don't worry Max I'll be coming back " May said as she lifted up her bag " um.. actually May I wont " I said giving her her toothbrush of course May was shock to hear that .

" ah it's okay to worry about your only sister ' May siad as she putted her hand on her heart like it was some moment of understandment or something

" May I'm not worried , I stop worring about you getting killit by pokemon day ago I'm more worried about the pokemon " I said as May stared at me it looked like she felt insulted right now.

I don't under stand why May has a brother complicts " what why the pokemon ?! " May asked " " because you'll sqeez them to daeth before they can even attack you " Isaid as I shock my head May shock her head too she knew I had a good point

but it was obvious that she was still mad at me. " by Max be carefuL" May said as she walked out the door " by May and I will " " I love you Max " " well I don't " May frowned and so did mom " just kiding I love you too" I said as I waved at her

May kissed her hand a blew on it I quicky doged it "well that was close " I said as I sighed .

May was finally gone and it was her first day ' I hope she got a Treecko ' I thought as I bounced my ball up and down o the wall I stop and turned around I couldn't help to think of the some thing

" I hope the pokemon are okay " I said as stared at the seeling i know what your thinking I should have been thinking of May but I just can't help my self the pokemon that May catch must be really sad .

" Max can I come in " mom said " tes " I said in a sad voice mom open the door " I know your mad that your May left btu she'll be fine " mom said as she patted my head

" actully mom I was more worried about the pokemon than my sister " I said as I sat up mom seemed shock like alway " oh really ?" mom said inthat beutiful voice of hers all of a suden every thing got queit until the light came off .

It was dark and there were crazy sound coming from every where I was getting worried until mom grabbed the lamp " it okay hun " she said in a freaked out slash soft voice I shocked my head .

" come on mom " I said as I grabbed here hand and ran of to the power surcet.

When we got there it was completely distroyed but how was the quitoin " how could any thing get in here " mom ask me I just stared at her not noing what to say .

Mom was panicking while I was thinking of how this happen then it hit me ' it must have beem a pokemon trying to stop us from doing something but what pokemon is it "

" mom I'm leaving to go and get May " I yelled at here to snap here out but it seemed it didn't work " o well I guess it's better when she doesn't know " I said as I ran to the would .

Completly lost in the forest I didn't know witch way I should " this is just great " I said as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods that when I heard the stragest sound .

" hello " I said in faer ,I know that is kinda stumped but what else am I suppose to do ' hello " I aid a gian except for this time I said it louder .

I saw these purple ey sooner than I knew it a whole pack of Ariados came out and started to attack me with sticky web .

Just when it seemed like I was done for I heard a voice then I saw light for a minute there it thought I was died but then I saw Jirachi it saved my life .

" Thank Jirachi for saving me " I siad as I shoocked it small little hand Jirachi smiled " now I just need to find my sister hey do you think you can help me ? " I ask Jirachi noded than it ran off " wait " I said as I ran after him.

" There you are Jirachi " I said as I stared at him " chhh" the bush where moving and it looked like an other pokemon was coming unti I saw that it had a red shirt and a red hat too .

the noise got louder I thought I was done for until I haerd another voice " ugh stumped branch " " that souded like May " I said as I got up and grabbed her .

Ipulled on her but it wouldn't buj " Jirachi help me out " I said as I pulled on her even hard Jirachi grabbed me and pulled on me too .

We fall and my sister did to " May get off of me " May junped off " Max are you okay " May said as she checked me " I'm fine just qeiut touching me " I said in a really irratating voice May smiled but

just then she slapped me " what are you doing here " I could see right there and then that she was completly happy.

Just when I thought that thing couldn't get any worse it did we where completly lost and Jirachi was gone my only friend gone !

" Jirachi Jirachi " I heard a vioce it seemed like some on else was looking for him as well " who was that " May asked me

" I don't know but they could be pokemon pocher ' I said staring at them from behind a buch " pocher ?" said "yeah you know they gor around and capture pokemon and then sell them but only the good one " I said as I lefted up my finger

May seemed completly lost in her mind that when the people came closer " huh " the person said " what is it ? " " nothing I thought I heard something " he said as he walked closer then his

pikachu ran over to us " no chew " May said as she moved her hand I know she hate pokemon but serious can't she be more quiet ?

The two guy got closer and closer until they got so close that they open the bush " where expose " I shouted out " plaes don't hurt my brother May said jumping infront of them I'm the pokemon trainer so you can hirt me " May said I was truly onored by her word

until the guy laught " what are we pocher " the guy with the red cap said " ye- yeah aren't you " May ask him the guy stop " no " we were both shock to here that me and May bowed down " were very sorry " we said in that wierd passitoin " no ned to aplogize let restart this "

we stop and shocked are head " I'm Ash ketchup and this is Brock it's nice to meet you " "well I'm Max and this is May and it's nice to meet you too " I said .

" So do you know Jirachi ? " I asked him Ash stoped and frowned " yeah he's a friend a mine but he got kidnap by teamrocket " me and May stop to stare at him 0.

 _ **Hey Dropop candy here hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Damage Of That Boy**_


	2. Chapter 2 Searching For Shawdow

Damage Of That Boy

Chapter two Searching For The Shadows

 _ **May p.o.v**_

" What do you mean got kidnap ' I Ask Ash " I'm mean she got kidnap " he said in a really angry voice " but that can't be jirachi can't be captured " Max said in a sad voice " sorry Max but he did " Brock said as he patted his back .

" It can't be true I said as I stared at Max it just can't be " I started to cry and I could tell Max and Ash was to oh and Brock " I'm sorry Max but it is " .

All of a sudden a wild storm stated to come " we need to find some place to stay " I shouted out " don't worry I know the perfect place " Brock yelled back " follow me " we started to follow Brock and ended up at a weird place, with a pink and white poke ball on the top .

Opening the door I saw a pink haired in wide bun to the side " hello welcome to the Pokemon center " the girl said Brock amiedently ran to the pink hair girl

" oh Nurse Joy how I missed your beautiful voice " Brock said as sparkle came up with pink to " am I the only one who see this ? ' I ask Ash and Max shacked there head

Max amiedently grabbed Brock before he got rejected " come on Brock " " I'll be back my angel " Brock said waving his hand at her Nurse Joy looked scared " Okay bye " she said waving her hand.

" here's your rooms " Nurse Joy as she open the door " whoa amazing " I said staring around but then I realized that this was just a normal room " wow May I didn't think you would be that surprise "

I rolled my eyes " no I just thought it would be well a little more better " I said as I placed my hands on my hips " Jeeves don't be like Misty" " who is Misty?! " I asked in a mad voice " Jeeves May you act like were dating " Ash said in a censer voice

" Misty is a friend I know back in the Kanto region , we traveled together " I was relived to here that " oh so you guy were dating " I said in a relived voice Ash blushed " no way " he said shaking his hand

" wait you where cheating on me !? " I said welling at him Ash stared at me " what ? " " don't play with me ! " I said yelling at him Ash scratched his head ' how could you do this to me ?!"

' but where not even dating " he said like he was confused ' why would you say that , I can't even.. " I dash out off the room " what was that all about ?".

As I ran out the room I bumped int o a guy " sorry " I said crying " man I didn't think a cute girl like you would cry ' the guy said

" shut up! " I said in a mad voice ' okay Jeeves just trying to cheer up a cute girl ' he said I stared at him to see a guy with light green hair , dark green eye a purple jacket with a black shirt under it , and black jean and to top it off he was kinda cute

" hi I'm Drew " he said lifting his hand at me " hi I'm May " I said grabbing his hand and shaking it Drew looked mad " so why were you crying ?" " oh well I was dating a guy and he was cheating on me " I said starting to cry avian

" yeah guy are jerk like that if I was him I would of treasured the moment for ever '" he said handing me a rose suddenly sparkle started to come " umm ... are you okay ? " I said asking this lunatic

Drew seemed mad that I asked him that I don't know why I was being so nice to him what wrong with worrying " yes I'm fine ' he said as his eye started to twitch .

Man for a guy he sure is annoying I thought as he blabbered on about me , how can any one fall for a guy like him okay I have to adment I did blushed little but that was all

" May " Max said running to me Ash and Brock where behind him " there you are May I heard the new " Max said out breath I smiled " good so you do think that Ash should have told me ' I said in relieved

" no I wanted to ask you some thing , you and Ash are dating how come you never told me ?!" Max said yelling at me I turned around " well we use to but now I'm dating Dr- Drew " I said as I raped my hand around him

Drew seemed to be confused and so did the other " whoa don't you think that maybe you should go after a different guy " Drew said backing away from me " you hate me ?"

" how can you hate my sister ? " Max asked " yeah how can you hate May ?" Ash asked as he walked to Drew " I don't hate her it's just that where not dating "

" what is because you don't know her well enough " " well you don't either " " will I know that her laugh sound like a diglet singing and her eye ok like a minus and that she is as cute as a torchick and that she is also as cool as a blazeken "

" wow that so toruching I can ... " " and that why I love her as a friend " every one stopped and stared at Ash then Brock smacked his head " you did it again first with Misty and now with May "

Ash stared at me " I did what / " of course Ash wouldn't know he never had a girl have crush on him before .

" what did do just tell me May ? " Ash ask as Brock and Max watch " you know what you did !" I said yelling at him Ash shocked his head " ugh !" I said as I stomped off Ash ran after me " May please just ..." " no ! " I yelled at him and slammed the door .

Putting my back behind the door I sighed and walked to the bed and layyed my head down on the pillow " ugh .. why would Ash reject me ?"I started to cry until I heard a knock on the door

" May can I come in ?" Brock asked " sure " , Brock open the door to see me laying on the ground " you'd as he put his hand on my head " really ? ' I said in shock

Brock shuck his head " yeah there was a girl named Misty who liked Ash but he never realized " " how could he not realize she was so nice ' Brock shuck his head " actually she was thundery "

" I hate though type " I said as I got mad " why " Brock ask me a seroiusly why not " well there mean to you because there in love ,they bully you for no reason , and they then try too make up like a guy would forgive you just act normal "

Brock blink " well I like those type of girl ' Brock said as a image of Misty in a bikini pop up well at least think that's her orange hair, blue eyes and a yellow suit ' mm maybe'

" anyway Ash just doesn't realize love like that but trust me he well notice one day all though you might get friend zone like Misty " Brock said I started to cry

"hey don't cry we don't have any prof "I stop Brock was right don't have any prof at all " May let's go " Max said knocking on the door " okay where on are way " .

Opening the door it looked like Max and Ash where already ready for the trip " ready guy once we leave thee's no turning back " Ash said in a dramatic voice what is this a animed ?

" ready we all shouted on count of three one two three " we open the door to see what new adventure a wait us

 _ **Dropop candy here I hope you like the sencond chapter to Damage Of That Boy please leave the coment below**_


	3. Chapter 3 Three Doctor Puzzle

Chapter Three Doctor Puzzle

 _ **Ash p.o.v**_

I still can't understand what happen last week and who that guy was to but I'm not going to let that get the best of me

I mean the reason why I came her was to beat all the gym leader so why am I so work up about this, could I be worried that Drew might be another trainer yeah that's probably it

" Ash Brock said whispering to me you shouldn't apologize to May, " Brock said as he pointed to her

' why should I though I mean she totally got mad at me for saying she was my friend and yelled at me too ' I thought

" why? " I ask Brock stared at me in a look that looked like he was saying seriously dude you said the same thing to Misty too

" well for one reason you want to be friend with her to prepare to get attack and know her weakness right? ' Brock asked me " yeah so your point " " my point is friended her for you 'll know her weakness, your" Brock said

" Brock, you're brilliant, " I said shouting out May blush for some weird girly reason and Max started to blush and giggle what is he a girl?

here why I think he's a girl one he all way around May, two he giggles like a girl, three does he like cute Pokemon, that why I think he's a guy

what ?everyone stops and stared at me like they heard my mwhat?why would you think I'm a girl !? " Max yelled 'not another one of them yelling at me I feel like Brock is the only one I can really on'

" well, it's what I just said, " I said leaning back Max look at me like he wanted to kill me but May came in and save me ' hey why don't we all calm down and have some breakfast? "

we all agreed 'well that's something we can agree on " Max said as he turned around " yeah " I turned around to

Max seemed like he didn't care I struggle to hold myself back " hey don't turn your back me !" I said yelling at him " well you shouldn't call someone a girl when there not " Max yelled back at me

" well this is going to be a long day " Brock said as he sighed " what does that have to do with turning ?!" I don't know " Max said ' ugh shut up !" May said everything suddenly got quiet

" sorry, " I and Max said at the same time " now sit down !" May a said kinda angrily " yes mam" I said as I walked to the table " but he started it " " what did I just say ?" May said stomping her feet down on the ground

" sorry ' I said " hm mp" Max turned around " hey I said in shock what happen to the food ? " everyone looked to realize that it was gone " ha ha ha very funny Ash we all know you hid the food for I could ament I act like a girl " Max said blaming me

" well i was but it already done " I said pointing to the table ' he has a point there " May said putting her hand on her chin " no he doesn't he has no proof he could of hided it " Max said pointing out to the evidence

" yeah that's true " Brock said agreeing with Max " how could you agree with Max ? " I asked Brock " well he does have a point Ash ' Brock said scratching his head " so what aren't you suppose to be defending him not his future girlfriend? ' May shouted

" May aren't you suppose to be defending me " Max asked " well yeah but umm Ash might be right ' yes join the dark side may " I said in a evil laugh I stared to move my finger evilly like

" don't join the resistance" Max said ' sorry Max it's to late ' I said as I kept moving my figures "nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" ' wait what's going on ' Brock asked ' shut up we're role playing star war" I said " you guy aren't even laying right and or saying it right "

" umm ...May are you okay with this " May shook her head " as long as my boyfriends fine with it " " wait for the boyfriend? " I said " yeah what's the matter ' "well I never agreed to this " "uh yes you did I could you it before "

"well I didn't realize I was in a different mode, " I said as I scratched my head "wait so you were ignoring me, " May said in a sad voice " man that's just cruel, " Max said Brock shook his head " what a jerk "

" I am not !" everybody shock there head"failed me once shame on you fouled me twice shame on me, " May said crying I bet my lip to see this happen was just way too weird

I mean " I know May is crazy but seriously" once again everyone stopped and stared at me "may started to cry as she putted her hand on her face " how could you Ash ?!' May said A she cried even more, " I thought we where dating "

" no we aren't !" I yelled at her every thing suddenly go quit " I hate you Ash " she said running off into the wood

" go get her ' Max said as he pointed to the wood ' what why ?" " because it's wrong to make a girl cry " " but you're a girl " I am not a girl now go get her !" Max said pointing to the wood

" fine " . " MAAY I said yelling as loud as I can jeesh where is she I didn't make her that made did I ? " I started to question my self " are you looking for May ? " I heard a harsh yet soft voice in the shadow

" yeah do you know were she is ' " well yes ' "well then can you show me where she is " "I can't "why not ?" " I'm stuck in this bush to your right ' I turned ' no not left the right " " oh"

I saw a bush that was shiny green " now help me ' uum... ""I'm over here !" I open the bush to see Drew ' you moron ' he said as I helped him

up " so where is she "" oh she just left in fact she was the reason why I was in there " "oh " " but she went that ..." 'that way " I said pointing to the left ' what is up with you and left ?"

" I don't know " 'any way she went that way Drew said pointing to the left " yeah that where I pointed " " dude this is the right ' "oh " " how dumb are you ?" I shared.

Well Ash ever find May well he apologize to her or not find out

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **DropopCandy here I hope you like this chapter of damage of that boy leave the comments below**_


	4. Chapter 4 Love For A Joke

Chapter Four Love For A Joke

Looking around the forest for May there still was no sign of her " any luke Drew " Drew shook his head.

" This is taking for ever, " I said as I washed my face with the water from the river I stared at it for a minute suddenly some thing pop up into my mine " Drew I know were May might be !"

" really ?!" Drew said in as exciting voice for some strange reason " yeah just follow me ' I said as I stood up " okay ' he said s he wiped off the dust on him.

Running across the wood I stop and turned " this way " I said as I finally pointed to the right, " we're here ' I said as I walked into a cave little eco started to come

I slowly moved in as Drew started to do the same thing ' there she is ' I said as I pointed to a dark looking hat " yeah I know " he said quietly

" May !" I yelled as she turned around ' Ash ? " she said in a quiet voice but yet cut one " yeah it's me and I brought Drew " I said pointing to him Drew smacked my finger

May smiled " I'm so glade you're her Ash, " she said as she ran to me " hey what am I chop mook cow ?" Drew asked as he held his hand about ready to get a hug

May shooked her head Drew frowned when he saw that " let's go home May "I said as I grabbed her hand

but just before we walked out the cave rocks tumbled down and blocked it " we're trapped !" May said as she clinch on to me

" no need to point out the truth " I said as I held her hand Drew smiled " well it look like we're trapped like May said " Drew said as he walked closer to us

" yeah " I said agreeing with him " what will we do Ash ? ' May said as she stared at me " I don't know, why are asking me " " because you're the one who found me " May said as she started reliable

" what am joe from Digimon?" I asked them "no " the both replied at the same time " well if it was I would be Joe " I said in a amazing vioce " no you wouldn't joe is reliablite you would be tie or Izzy or maybe matt " Drew said as he putted his hand on his chin "I'm joe "

"I got " he said completly ignoring me " you're a Tie becuase you're so brave eatheir that or you're a mix " Drew said as he smacked his palm ' that's not the piont ! !"  
May said as she yelled at us

" the piont is that we have to get out of here !" May siad as she sat on a big rock as she cryed " I have a brother out there who needs me and my mom is counting on me to protect him " May said as she looked down

" he wasn't even supposed to go !" she said as she looked at my face "sorry May but we're ..." I said as I reached for her " don't worry we'll get out off here " Drew said as he enturupted me

when I was talking " hey I was going to say that " I said as I turned around "what ever we're suppose to be cheering up May right now " Drew saud as he pointed to her

I stoped and stared " oh yeah " I giggled " you foregot about her !" Drew said "well it's hrd when I have to listen to you I as I scratched my back May rolled her eye she din't seem happy.

Three hour past and still no sign of any one " great we're lock in here with no way out " I said as I kicked a rock " duh " Drew said as he smacked his palm

" what do you mean duh ?" I ask " we can use are Pokemon to break the rock, " Drew said as he grabbed one of his poke ball " Drew that's a wonderful plan, " I said as I smacked his back.

" alright, you ready?" " yeah " " okay on the count of three, three two one," we both said as we grabbed are poke ball " go absol " Drew said as he tossed his poke ball

" go Pikachu, " I said as Pikachu came from behind my back " use iron tail " " absol use sucker punch," Drew said as he pointed to the wall.

As Absol and Pikachu attacked the wall little ray of sunshine started to appear " look ray if light! " I shouted at the top of my lung " great job Pikachu and absol !"

" yes I have to agree you did well " Drew said as he ruturned Absol . As we walked out of the cave we saw Brock and Max looking for us " hey we're over here " I said as I waved my hand and jumped up and down

they emdeantly ran to us " May !" Max said as he ran to her " Max I'm glad you are okay " may said as she hugged him " if anyone was glad it would be me " he said as he hugged her back

" Ash you're okay " Brock said as smacked my head " don't ever do that again you here me ?" " yes sir " I swaer BRock is like another mom to me while Misty is my sister and May well I don't know

" lets go back and finish eating okay ? " Brock asked us " yeah lets eat " we all yelled as drew walked off " eh drew see you later " May said as she waved good by

Drew smiled " you too " for some strange reason it made me feal well what is the word jealuios " hey don't hang around that guy " I said to May " what why ?

" he seems weird " 'oh I see you're jealous, " May said as she pointed to me " I am not, " I said as I suddenly blushed " yes you are, don't worry me and Drew are just friend" for some reason that made me happy.

When we got back every was so qeuit " hey Max I'm sorry for calling you a girl I didn't meen it " "it's okay I forgive you but you shuold aplogize to May don't you think? " Max asked me

" hey May sorry for being mean to you and ... " "and that I'm your girlfriend eee !" May said in exciting meant " what no I was just going to say I am happy that you are my freind " oh " May said as she frowned

 _ **Droppop candy here I hop you liked this chapter of Damage Of That Boy thing are starting get serious here so please leave a comment below**_


	5. Chapter 5 Hurt By Affection

Chapter Five Hurt By Affection

" I can't believe it how dare he call me his friend I am more than just a friend I am his girlfriend, " I said as I threw rock in the water

I sign " why doesn't Ash just admit that I am his girlfriend, " I said as I looked in the water " oh well better go and look for Jirachi, " I said as I got up to go and what I was supposed to do.

" Jirachi I where are you? " I asked as I started to walk around in the wood like some mindless Pokemon or something.

As I walked deeper and deeper in the wood it started to get darker to until I couldn't see " hello is anyone there ? " yelled as I started to get creep out.

I was scared and shivering no one was there and I was all alone with no one to protect me.

" Houndour, " said a Pokemon as it stepped a little bit closer to me I grabbed my poke dex to see what it was " Houndour the dark/fire type Pokemon Houndour really go in a group there special attack is Flash Fire "

" that is so cool I should catch one, " I said as I grabbed my poke ball with torchic in it " go torchic I said as I threw the poke ball in a stunning way.

Torchic popped out of the poke ball in an amazing way " all right torchic use tackle " I said as I pointed to the houndour

Torchic used tackle as the houndour dodged him

Houndour used Unnever

Torchic got scared and seemed like he wasn't going to fight

Houndour used Flash Fire on torchic although it wasn't that effective torchic was weaker so he was hurt " torchic return " I said in a hurried voice.

The Houndour slowly moved in " well I guess this is it and I still had some much I wanted to do like get married and protect max " as the houndour attack I said one last word

" Max please forgive me for not succeed into protecting you ?" I said as the Flashfire almost attack me that when I heard a familiar voice " Pikachu use thunderbolt ".

" May are you okay ?" Ash said as he picked me up " Ash do me a favor will you protect Max for me? " I said as I looked really ill " May you are not sick or dying, " Ash said in a plan voice

" then why would you ask me if I was okay? " " I only ask if you were hurt" " I am kinda tired, " I said as I fall asleep.

Opening my eye to see a field of flower and Ash " are you awake my princess ?" Ash asked me in a soothing voice " yes my prince " I said as I blushed

I am in my dream again " mom you're okay " Max said as he ran to me " why of course I am " " but where is that evil wizard? " I asked him

Max shrugged " I don't know but we are finally together once again, " Max said as he hugged me just then the evil wizard came " Ash I have taken Brock away, " He said in his deep voice

" I am coming, " Ash said not even letting the wizard finish his sentence " May may may may, walking, he started" Max started to shake me at that moment I knew it was time to wake up.

" I'm awake !" I said as I lifted my head " what happen and where is ash ?" I asked them they had a concerned face ' Ash left to go and find Jirachi "

I got up and grabbed my back " Ash Ketchum you will be mine !" I started to walk off " what was that all about? " Brock asked Max " I have no idea ".

My heart started to pound as I kept on walking, I stopped and sat down " Ash why are you so cruel to me ?!" I wonder.

The depression carried deep once I thought about what he said " does Ash truly want me? maybe he hates me " I said in depression " should I even look for him? "

' of course, you should go and force him to like inner self-said as I kept on walking " what's the point ?" I said as my heart fell deeper into depression

" maybe the only reason why Ash freaked Misty was because he was still on his journey maybe he like her !"

my heart sake making me fell like I was Trash when all of A sudden it started to rain " great just to fit my mood " I said as I stared at the ground.

As the rain poured down on me I kept on thinking about Ashes feeling until it stopped " why are you in the rain ? " a guy asked me

I looked up " oh it's just you, well Ash finally broke up with me and my heart won't stop pounding " I, said as I sign "what will I do now ?"

"well you could alway go and travel on a journey with me, " Drew said as he sat down next to me " Drew thank you, " I said as I got up

" I think I know what to do, " I said as I grabbed Drew hand and walked off with him

 _ **Ash p.o.v**_

" Guy where is May? " "she said she was going with Drew" max answered me " what I'll be right back with May, " I said as I ran off to find her. " Ash go get her " Max and brock sadi cheering me on " good luck " " thank, " I said as I ran.

will Ash find May and if he does will she ever come back? Will Ash finally confess his feeling for her too ?

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Dropop**_ _ **candy here I hope you liked this chapter to Damage Of That Boy Please Leave The Comment Below**_


	6. Chapter Six Butterflies Of Joy

Chapter Six Butterflies Of Joy

 _ **Ash p.o.v**_

As I dashed through the forest my heart started to pound like crazy " what was May thinking /" I said as I ran faster and faster.

I stopped I was completely out of breath I couldn't go any farther but I had to I had to rescue May so I got up and started to run until I found her.

" May !" I said as I ran to her as I stared I saw she was with Drew eating an apple " draw !" I said as I walked to him " what are you doing with May ?!" I asked him as I lifted his shirt up

" nothing we are just hanging out " " yeah Ash I decided to go on a journey with drew "

"but May what about me what about Max ?" I asked her " It's not like you like me you only want to befriend and Max has Brock he can also just go home " " but May I need you "

" Ash you Actually do like me !" May said in an exciting yet really happy voice " well yes I never realized it before but May I do love you " I said as I stared at her

" I do too, " May said as she stared back at me " umm ... May I know I just confess my feeling but Max and Brock are waiting for use soon " " oh yeah let go back " May said

" what ? were you just using me to get to ash ?" Drew asked her 'no was really planning on leaving if ash didn't like me " May said as she left.

" hey, the guy I brought May back just like I promised I said as I ran to them' May your back, " Max said as he hugged her

" don't ever leave me again I was so worried !" "sorry for leaving guy " May apologize "and I'm sorry for not calling you my girlfriend when you obviously are "

"thank ash May said as she blushed a little " Ewww " Max said in a discussed voice "gross"h e has a point he is a little too young for this".

" we should probably go to the town already before it get dark " Brock sadi " yeah he's right " Max agreed " well let's go then, " I said as I ran.

When we got there almost the whole entire place was a ghost town " hello" I said as we went inside the Pokemon center

"hello " we heard a nice soft voice "oh trainer " it was nurse joy "hello my sweet angel we finally meet each other are love brought use here, " Brock said as sparkle appeared

Max grabbed him " brock you will never get her just give up, " Max said as he pulled on his ear "um well that was interesting " anyway can we get some, please

"sure right this way": she said as we followed her "we don't get al lot pf vistor here so please feel free to look around, " Nurse joy said as she showed us to are room.

"well, what should we do now? " I asked " I don't know about you but I'm going to go and talk with nurse joy " Brock said as he ran off

"and I'm going to go and take a shower " May said as she went to the bath room " I guess that just leave me and you max " " actually I'm going to go and look around "

"okay be careful, " I told max I will " he sadi as he left. It was totally boring until I spotted a towel " uh May she forgot er towel " I sadi as I picked it up " well I guess I should give it to her ".

I open the dorr to see her necked " May you forgot your towel " I sadi as I gave it to her " thank now get out !" May said as she pushed me out " jeesh what's her problem ?"

 _ **May p.o.v**_

As I came out of the shower I realized that Max was gone "hey where is max? " I asked ash he seemed like the only one who was still here " he left to go explore the town "

" well he should be safe, " I said as I sat on the bed " hey May come closer to me, " Ash said as he waved his finger "closer closer closer "I got so close to ash that I could only see his face

'um ash is this ..." I can't believe it Ash kissed me right when I was talking and not on the cheek on the lip what will max say " yeees May got her first kiss " will there is my answer

" keep it down Max they might here us " Brock said " to late ' ash said as he open the door " so you guy wait out side the door until I kissed her ? ' ash asked him

"yeah " Brock answer "okay it's settled ' ash said in a happy voice " I'm staying h "I'm so happy " Me and Max both said ina happy voice "yes I'm staying here thank you May ".

" in the morning we will go back to may and Max town and meet there mom " "well not me, " Brock said " what why " "I'm leaving to go back to the Kanto region " " oh so I guess tonight well be the last night !"

" yes " " well we will just have to deal with it until the next time we meet " ash said to brock in a happy voice but deep down I could tell he was really sad " yeah until the next time "

Brock shocked Ash's hand. "Bye Brock " said Ash "I'll miss you " Mx said as he hugged him like a nice guy

" thank for taking care of max and have as safe trip " I said " you're welcome " Brock replied " well see ya " he said as he got on the air plane and it flue off.

" now what will we do " "now we go back to Petalburg City, " Ash said as he started to walk " yeah ".

 _ **Dropopcandy here I hope you like this chapter of Damage Of That Boy**_

 _ **please live a comment below**_


	7. Chapter Seven Assured By Her Pa

Damage Of That Boy

Chapter Seven Assured By Her Parents

Ash p.o.v

I'm still kinda surprised that I actually kissed May and she's my girlfriend too but I think this will work out in the end.

" so this is are home, " Max said as he opens the door I didn't even realize we were here " isn't it amazing ?" May said as we walked in.

It had a blue couch in the front, with a tv in there with a cool collection off poke action figure too," yeah it sure is " I said as I was still wowed.

" May Max is that you ? " said a woman as she ran to them " yes mom " Max said " oh and you brought a boy " she said as she stared at me

" yeah he's my boyfriend " May said as she got close to me her mom seemed kinda mad at her " May you're only supposed to have a boyfriend at the age of 15 " she said as she stared at her

" mom but I really liked him and I thought you would understand " May complain to her mom in a very sad voice " but May you can't have a boyfriend beside I know a guy you would love more "

May seemed surprised " really ?" she said in a sad voice " yes, in fact, he came here a little bit before you did " " where is he ?" Max asked" he's over here, " she said as she pointed to the kitchen.

A Drew was in there " Drew !" I yelled " oh Ash and you brought my future wife and Max too, " he said as sipped on tea

" what are you doing here ?" Max asked him in a very rude voice " I just came to visit since I wanted to get familiar with the place " Drew said

May stared at him " I am not you're stupid future wife !" she yelled at him " come down we all hate his gut but that doesn't me you should show it let me handle this "

" she is not you're the wife you stupid head she is my wife! well soon to be anyway " I said in a very angry voice Drew stared at me " oh is that so, very well that's not what her mom said "

" what ?!" me Max and May said ala very mad voice " mom how could you;l et him be my husband when I don't even like him ?"

" yeah, besides do you know how hard it was to get Ash to say she was her boyfriend? I even got called aa girl " Max said, " I said I was sorry, and they're right I even kissed her "

" what ? how dare you kiss my daughter !" Mays' mom said " you poor thing " she said as she panted May head " mom I wanted him to kiss me " May said in a ver annoyed voice

" why would you wanna be kissed be him ?" she asked her " because mom I like him I wanna be his future wife and I will be his future wife one day " she said as she stepped right next to me

" but May that isn't up to you now is it it's up to your mom " Drew said as he kept drinking his tea

" shut up Drew no one care about you !" we all said at the same time " mom why would you let Drew be May husband what does he have that Ash doesn't ?" Max asked her

" well, for one thing, I'm not a stupid second I can actually tell the right from the left ' Drew said in a calm voice like he's cool

" there is no different !" I said in a very angry voice " Ash you are not making this better " Max said as he pushed him down

"Drew is more good looking, " her mom said in a very happy voice " besides I want you to be happy "

" if you wanted me to be happy than you would of let me be with Ash !" she yelled at her " you won't be happy with him " "I hate you May said as she stomped up to her room.

" May are you okay ?" UI said as I knocked on the door " no " "well can I come in and cheer you up ?" I said as I kept knocking on the door

she open it I could tell she was really sad. As I went inside her room I saw how cutesy it was I then sat on her bed

" It's okay May, " I said as I panted her head "don't worry I'll make your mom see how much we deserve to be together", I said as I kept on patting her head

" really ?" " yes " " oh Ash you're the best that I could ever ask for " " but your mom is right I don't deserve you" " don't say that Ash of course you do "

" you deserve me as much as I deserve you " " you really think so ?" "yeah, " she said as she fell asleep " night May, " I said as I cut off the light.

" what a nice relationship you have to bad it won't last forever, " said Drew " what where did you come from " "actually I don't know I just randomly popped up here when I was drinking my tea"

" wait what do you mean it won't last forever? "I asked him " well when we get married I'll have her all to myself " "what happen to the normal Drew " "oh this is the normal Drew "

" so you are really a weird that stalk may " "what no dude I only met her like two weeks ago I found her mom and told her if she knew May and I ended up here "oh okay now that make sense ".

As I walked around the town I started to think 'why would May mom make drew her fiance what about May feeling ?' I thought as I realized something

'what happen if Drew like her ? and her mom just want a good looking baby ?' I thought as I walked back to the house.

I open the door to hear someone crying in the kitchen I walked closer to see it was May mom " I just want here to have a happy life and now she hate me "

" mama maybe it's because you're not thinking about her feeling maybe you're just thinking about your, " I said as I sat down on a share " what are you talking about ?"

"well let me ask you a question do you think that May will be happy with Drew? " "  
why of course "

"wrong if that was the case she wouldn't have disagreed with him about being his future wife "well yeah but..." "but nothing she wants to be with me and I wanna be with her thinl=k about her feeling and Max to not your !"

" you're right I guess I just want to have someone good looking ". "Ash, " May said as she ran to me, " mom said that you could be my fiance and we'll get married "

" really that great to here " 'just think about it me and you we could have are the first child ' " I know right ".

 _ **Dropop Candy here I hope you like this chapter of Damage Of That Boy waits what is Drew thinking now? Is her really furious who know? the end is coming soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Bruises From That Idoit

Damage Of That Boy

Chapter Eight Bruises from That Idiot

 _ **Max p.o.v**_

I'm really happy that May and Ash are dating but I feel kinda lonely . As I rolled the ball back in force on my bed it eventually hinted the wall I sign

' the're is no one to play with now that they're dating ' I thought as I picked up the ball ." May " I yelled as I walked around the house.

I walked up to the couch " I guess they're not here " I said as I sat on the couch and started to watch a show .

"Knock Knock " I heard some one banging on the door " I wonder who that could be ?" I said as I open the door to see May giggling and Ash telling one of his lame joke

" hey May do you want to play with me ?" " oh sorry Max but i'm kinda busy with Ash maybe later ok "" okay !" I said as I walked off .

'why does May have to spend so much time with Ash can't she at least think a little about me ?' I thought as I started to bounce the ball up and down

" Max it's time to eat " mom said as she walked up the stair " I'm coming " I said as I got up off the bed .

Everything was so quiet until May broke it "mom guess what ?" "oh what "mom said in a very interested voice " Ash decide to go on are first date " " what ?"

"well we've been dating for a month and all we have been doing was walking around and talk on the porch " May said " fine but you have to come back in one hour " Ash stared at her

" fine two hour " "awesome !" Ash yelled " thank you mom !" May said jumping up and down like they where going to Alola .

" I don't understand why you are so happy about dating a idiot !" I said in a angry voice " Ash isn't a idiot "

"yes he is ,he can barley even tell the different from love and friend, didn't you hear broke when he said Misty liked him ?" Ash seemed a little surprise

" what Misty like me , I always thought she was weird I'm mean why else would she beat me up ?" okay a lot surprise " yes she like you and you just friend ..."

" okay it's time to rejected her " Ash said as he ran out off the house

" we aren't done yet Max "May said as she ran after him I guess I should follow them I thought as I walked off leaving mom behind.

As we arrived at the poke mm center Ash went to the phone and called Misty " hey Mist I'm sorry but I'm already dating some one"

" oh that's okay me and Broke started to date ever since he came back " Ash seemed mine blown " oh wow !"

" he's still a idiot " I said as I walked off . when I came back I could tell that mom was in her room " Max where you waiting for use ?" Ash asked me " no I was waiting for May not you ,you idiot "

" Max apologize " "why should I you pay way more attention to him instead of me infact ever since you meant him you completely forgot about me like I was never even there!" I started to cry

" that's not true " " yes it is !" "no it isn't I pay attention to you " "okay what about the time when you left to go with Drew you only came back because off Ash "

" well aren't you happy for me ?" May yelled at me " of course I am but can't you at least pay attention to me for a little bet ?"

" I can't believe you how am I suppose to pa attention to you when I've been doing that for most off my life ?"

" I hate you May you don't care about any one accept for Ash and yourself " I said as I ran way crying.

" why can't she at least pay attention to me for at least five minute that's all I won't " I said as I turned around on my bed

" I wish Jirachi was hear he could cheer me up " I said as I stared at the wall then I heard a knock on the door " max can I come in "

" yes " May open the door and sat on my bed " max look I'm sorry for not paying attention for you but you wouldn't understand having to love to people "

" oh I don't under stand do you know how it feel to be lonely to have the people you love not even pay attention to you for just five minute ?"

" well no " 'i didn't think so " " look max just calm down " " May i just want you to pay attention to me that all is it so wrong that I 'm not mad that Ash has all of the attention to every thing ?"

May looked at me then all of a sudden she hugged me " I'm sorry Max that I haven't been paying attention to you " " it's okay and I'm sorry I've been so mean to you "

" hey guy why are you hugging ? " Ash asked as he opened the door " it's nothing come one let go " May said as she grabbed Ash " oh Max do you wanna come ?"" yeah sure ' I said as I ran to them.

" So you guy finally made up " "yeah " me and May both said "but Max you do know that me and Ash are still going on a date right ?" " yeah I have no problem with that now that you understand me ".

I have to admit I can be May can be really clueless just like Ash but they are the most perfect and happy couple I have seen in fact they are the only happy and perfect couple I have seen

 _ **Dropop Candy here I hope you like this Chapter of Damage Of That I feel bad for Max but it all work out in the you next time  
**_


	9. Chapter 9 Love Of The Evenin

_**May p.o.v**_

I'm so excited me and Ash are finally going on our the first date and I also made up with Max before I the day of the date.

" hey May are you ready, " Ash said as he kept banging on the door " no I have to get the right one I want it to be special and beautiful "

" May you look beautiful in any clothing even boy wait you'll look sexy in boy " I blushed " you think so? " "I don't think ..' I started at him " I know so "thank Ash, " I said as I hugged him.

" well we're off, " Ash said as he walks out the door holding my hand." May you look really cute " " I'm surprised you noticed ", today I'm wearing a white red crop top, a ribbon on it, and a skirt,

" hey, what is that supposed to mean" " it mean you're cute" " well so are you " I blushed again and so did Ash.

We went to the amusement park for our the first date " wow!" I said as I looked at all the cool ride and food "you can say that again " Ash said staring around the place like there are a bunch of Pokemon

" come on let get on the fairest wheel, " Ash said as he grabbed my hand " okay, " I said as I ran with him.

As the fairest wheel started to spin I looked down " wow look at the view " I said as I stared down at the ground " it sure is " Ash said as he stared at me I turned around and stared at him

" May I umm ... I just wanted you to know I'm happy that you're my girlfriend " he said as he blushed like he never did before ' I'm happy that you're my boyfriend".

" Hey, Ash you did it to me so I decided to do it to you " " what..." I kissed him right then and there just when the fairest wheel stop and hit the ground

" well, that was something " "yeah" " are blushing" "I can say the same to you " " of course I'm not, " Ash said staring (totally lying).

" Ash it's my turn to pick the next ride " "okay so which one do you wanna do " " well..." just then are stomach growled" "I guess the ice cream shop' "we both laugh ".

" Two ice creams please" " coming right up" " hey Ash do you think that Max is lonely"I doubt it "yeah you're right"' here ya go, " The guy said as he led us are ice cream.

As I grabbed my ice cream ASsh kept talking to me wich made me drop my ice cream " huh what I suppose to do now ?"

" we could alway share" "okay", I said as I walked to him and started to lick the ice cream with him.

"Okay let go on that cup ride" "okay ". as we spin around and around I began to get dizzy until I couldn't do it anymore" uhh I feel sick", I said as everything began to spin.

When we got off I couldn't help but to hold on to Ash " we should probably go home now" Ash said as he put his hand on my head" you think?"

Ash laugh " well let go, " he said as he grabbed my hand and left the park." we're home, " I said as we entered my house

Max came running in " so did you guy do something gross?" he said as he stared at me " no way" I said as I stared at him " yes she kissed me and then I think we shared some ice cream together"

" May and Ash sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, " Max said as he teased us "well at least I have someone who likes me" " hey I will have someone to like me I'm just not old enough" "right, " I said sarcastically.

 _ **Max p.o.v**_

I stared at them happily " well whatever" I said as I stared at her waiting for her to reply " wow you are so jealous "

"I am not I just want you to play with me, an " I said as stared at her happy that she teased me " okay let go, " May said as she grabbed on to my hand " I'm old enough not to embrace anymore" "oh I'm so sorry" "you should be"

" princess" " what" "nothing".May can be annoying sometimes but I managed to deal with her besides I'm really happy that she's my sister.

As we played around more and more I decided to do something more interesting " hey may this is you and ash" I I grabbed to toy

" I love you May " " oh I love you too," I said in a squeaky yet girl voice " I do not sound like that I sound more like this," she said as she grabbed the girl doll from me

"oh I love you too," May said as she made an evil witch voice I laughed May alway seemed to cheer me up for some strange reason.

It was dark and time for bed, of course, bored out of my mind I grabbed my flashlight and read the magic treehouse book Tonight on the Titanic

Jack and Annie are ready for their next fantasy adventure in the bestselling middle-grade series—the Magic Tree House!

Titanic trouble!

Jack and Annie are in for an exciting, scary, and sad adventure when the Magic Tree House whisks them back to the decks of the Titanic. Is there anything they can do to help the ill-fated ship? Will they be able to save anyone? Will they be able to save themselves?

It's a really interesting book series when they go into all of these different types of book.

"Max for the last time light out," mom said as she did one last cheek up around the house " no fair May and Ash are still awake"

"it's different they're older" "ugh fine' I said as I cut off my flashlight and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about what I'll do when I become a Pokemon trainer and see Ash and May children.

 _ **Droppop Candy here I hope you like this Chapter of Damage O f That Boy please leave a comment below.**_


	10. Chapter Ten Finally my life is complete

Chapter Ten Finally my life is complete

 _ **May p.o.v**_

" May " Ash said as he ran to me " I decided to go to fine jirachi" " really?" " yeah i realize that i need to go he is a friend after all " '" thank Ash" "i'll be back".

Staring at Ash leaving maid my heart throb sadly like i wanted him to stay for ever but i knew Jirachi was important to Max and Ash.

" Have a safe trip Ash" mom said as she handed him his jacket "I will" he said as he almost lefty " Ash wait' he turned around I came running to him and did one last thing a little kiss " be careful ok" " I'll be okay May trust me " a=Ash said as he gave me a thumb up "OK" .

Ash left and it seemed like every one was already about to miss him " i miss him" Max said as he stared at the door" but he just left" " I was joking"Max said really annoyed voice.

I started to walk as i stared at the river and remember all the fun time, I smiled " Ash hurry up back" I said as i thought how long it's have been since he left it has exactly been 3 hour 10 minute and 44 second since he left .

" Hey May" said a familiar voice I turned to see drew " so i heard Ash left " he said as he got closer to me "uh... yeah he did" I said as i stared into his eye i have to admit for a flirt he has pretty good eye

Drew stared at me then all off a sudden he swooped right in and kissed me after 1 minute of trying to push him he finally let go

" him let this be a warning the next time you do this i'll kidnap you" Drew said as he walked off it's strange he didn't really seem like that type of guy.

As i walked back home i started to think of what happen back there it seemed to fake to be real 'it was like a nightmare than a dream ' I thought as I kept walking until three girl blocked my path

" hey you kissed Drew" one of the three girl said as she walked to me "It's not like i wanted to" I said as i stared at her " of course you do ever girl does"

" Drew kissed me" " you think where suppose to believe that crap" another one said I'm telling the truth" I aid as i stared at them" yeah right".

" It's time to teach you a lesson" the other one said as she pulled out a poke ball" go blazeken" She said as she threw the ball up and pretty sparkle came i cold tell she was a coordinator

" go swampert" the other girl said as she threw her poke ball like a trainer " go Sceptile" she said in a calm voice i'm guesting she is a breeder.

" Blazaken use high jump kick " Blazekin jump up and kicked me " sceptile use dragon pulse" the other girl said as she bossed it around sceptile used dragon pulse and attacked me but I dodged

" swampert use earth quake" she said was the ground started to shake "now the finish " said the girl " Blazekin use low kick" swampert you use scald" "scalper you use leaf storm" they all said as all there pokemon ran to me and attack but some thing blocked it.

A huge explosion happen and I couldn't see any thing except for fog and green hair a boy fail down as I released it was drew on the ground badly injured and about to die"Drew are you ok?"

" of course not but seeing your beautiful face made me feel a lot more better" "give it a rest all ready"I said as I started to cry witch was odd " I wish Ash was here!" I said crying.

The doctor came and picked him up.I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually kinda sad that Drew wasn't flirting with me.

It's been 5 day since Ash left and i'm beginning to get worried until I heard a knock on the door I open to see my surprise it was Ash and he seemed to be beat up to almost a pulp also Jirachi was with him.

I leted him in " Ash i was so worried" I said as I hugged him Max came running in "" Jirachi !1" Max said as he ran to her/him " I missed you jirachi"

Jirachi had a look like he missed him to " didn't i tell you not to worry?" Ash said in a cool voice"terrible thing happen since you left""like what".

After I explained every thing to him Ash seemed really surprise" I didn't think Drew would save you" " I didn't ether" mom came running in happy smiling.

" I have great new" mom said with a really big smile on her face " for now on you two are fiance""mom give up on Drew""what I'm talking about you and Ash".

"we're fiance!?" we both said happy" wait but i need to go and be the best trainer ever which well only take about 3 to 4 year" Ash said "and I need to finish my journey".

Me and Ash both turned around" does this mean we part way " Ash we should go on are journey around the hoennen region together until you finish it".

"are you guy ready to leave" Ash asked us as me and max finally packed up the rest of are stuff we both nodded "mom we'll be back" "okay have a safe journey" "we will".

" ready are real journey start now" Ash said as he open the door and we all left 'my life is now complete me and Ash will get married in 10 year.

 _ **Dropop candy here here's a little gift for reading my story.**_

 _ **Ash p.o.v**_

It's been ten year since me and may where dating and now we have two kid named johnny and Suzuki" hone Suzuki made a poppy and it your turn to clean it up "

"okay my life is now complete as the world greatest husband since I married may and the world famous champion that right my dream finally became true 'hurry!" "okay" I said as i ran off

"by the way max is here he's ready to give johnny his first pokemon" "really he came all the way here just for that?" yes max is a professor in the hoennen region

my life is happy and so is every one else and i hope that never change also Misty and Brock got married.

 _ **Dropop Candy here again well thank you for reading this story I've came a long way so plaese like it thank for reading it.**_


End file.
